Up and Down
by Merina-Anime lover
Summary: The adventures of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast on and off set!


_Up-and-Down_

_Chapter 1_

_By: Merina_

Hello, my name is Merina!!! This is my second humor fan-fic for Yu-Gi-Oh!!! I wrote this story to help me feel better, because I was sad, and by writing this, it made me feel so much better and happy! I hope you will enjoy reading it, and it will make you happy too!!! Oh, and I would just like to say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, except for my own made up characters. Well any way, I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope you have a wonderful day!!!

Sincerely Merina

----------------------------

_Begging of Story:_

Yugi and Joey both were running as fast as they could to the recording studio.

"Man where're late!" Yugi mumbled.

"Yeah I know!" Joey yelled as he took in a deep gasp of air to his lungs.

"Hehehehe... HAHA!!! Yeah, but this is the latest we have ever been, the boss is sure going to get mad to day." Yugi said as he giggled a bit under his big spiky yellow bangs.

Joey tried to keep from laughing, but he just couldn't contain him self. "mhmmm... eh hah ha HAHAHAHA!!! Yeah, the last time we were late he got so mad his face turned bright red!" Joey said while he still was laughing excitedly.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Yugi said. Joey and Yugi laughed a bit more, but stopped when they reached the studio.

They quietly tiptoed into the building and up the stairs till they reached room 301. They were quiet for a moment, and then both of them leaned there heads to the door, and listened to see if the meeting had all ready begun.

They herd their boss talking about the business, and going on and on about how important the upcoming events were. Yugi and Joey looked at one another, and tried not to laugh, but Yugi couldn't help it. A small little squeak escaped from his mouth, and attracted the attention of a nearby custodian.

"Excuse me, but you really shouldn't be making noise when a meeting is going on." The custodian said as she tapped Joey on the shoulder.

"Wha!! Ieehhhheeaieiaaah!" Joey yelled as he fell towards the door. The door slammed open and Joey and Yugi both flew face first to the floor.

"Oh my, Yugi, Joseph. You are both ten minutes late." Maxamillion Pegasus said as he pointed to his watch on his right arm.

Joey and Yugi both got to there feet, and brushed them selves off.

"Sowwry boss..." Joey said under is long golden blond hair. He tried not to laugh but a little squeak came out. Yugi over heard the squeak, and giggled a bit him self. Pegasus raised an eye brow in annoyance, his face started to turn red.

"Excuse me every one, I will be back in a moment." Pegasus slowly walked out of the room, slammed the door behind him, and could just be heard slowly walking down the stairs. Then was heard a faint roar of anger from Pegasus.

"mhmmmm... hahaeh Ha HAHA!!!" Yugi fell back down to the floor as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks; he simply could not stop laughing. He banged against the floor with the palms of his hands as he laughed non stop! Joey fell to the floor and started laughing too!

"ehahahah HAHAHa!!! Did you see what he was wearing, a purple tuxedo, and purple socks!!! Eheeh hahahahahhahahh!!!" Joey yelled with laughter! Tears started swelling up in his eyes too! Both Yugi and Joey continued to laugh non stop.

Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura, Mai, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, and Marik all stared at the two with a really annoyed look on their faces.

"mehueh hehe... What losers... hehe" Marik said in a quiet voice, he smiled then brought his hand to his mouth, as if to quiet him self, so no one would notice he had been laughing at the two.

"Yugi I rea...." Tea said, but was cut off by Yugi's laughing.

"No really... I thin..." She was cut off again.

"Yu..." cut off again.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled.

"Hu?" Yugi said while blinking. He and Joey had both stopped laughing, and both had blank expressions on their faces.

"That's better... like I was saying, I don't think you should be laughing like that, Pegasus could walk in any moment." Tea said in a sighed voice.

"K!" Yugi said with a gigantic smile on his face. Tea couldn't help but smile back, and even blush a bit.

Joey and Yugi both got to their feet, and took their place at the meeting table in the middle of the room.

Just than Pegasus opened the door, and walked in the room and took a seat at the table as well.

"Glad to see you are all ready for the meeting to continue." Pegasus said with a sort of annoyed smile. "Oh, and you two, who so rudely decided to show up late, I will be taking that ten minutes as ten dollars of your pay check away."

Yugi and Joey sighed and sort of giggled a bit, but stopped so they wouldn't loose any more of their pay checks.

"Ok, so are we ready to begin?" asked Pegasus.

"Yes," every one in the room replied. Pegasus then started going on again about the company and the up coming events when....

"UNCLE MAXIE!!!"

To be continued in chapter 2...

Hope you liked it!!! I will try to update as soon as possible!!! Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day!!!


End file.
